


Connor's Claiming

by jsmp_415



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Murphy, Alpha/Omega, Both boys are 16, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Connor and Murphy are not brothers, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Incest, Omega Connor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsmp_415/pseuds/jsmp_415
Summary: Connor and Murphy were best friends. Only two days apart in age, they'd lived next door to each other all their lives and we're excited to turn 16 and present so close together. While there was no sure way to predict how they would present, each boy had their own ideas about what the future would hold. Things don't exactly go according to plan.
Relationships: Annabelle MacManus/Noah MacManus, Connor MacManus/Murphy MacManus
Kudos: 21





	Connor's Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a little piece that I've had for a while. I had originally intended it to be a prequel of a bigger project, but for now, I've scrapped said project. However, I liked this too much and I just really wanted to post something. My Rickyl stuff has been a little stagnant since the new year and I'm hoping this will help me get back in the swing of things.  
> For this fic, Connor and Murphy are NOT brothers, so no incest. I've got no problem with it, it just didn't go well with the plot here. Connor's father is the OMC. I may expand this 'verse later, but for now consider it completed. This is mostly porn with some plot sprinkled in. The underage tag is simply because both of them are 16.  
> Also, in this universe Omegas are gifted with a specific power, since they do not get the brute strength an Alpha does when they present. There's just a little bit of this in the latter half of this story and I may expand on it later.

**-Murphy's Birthday-**

On the morning of Murphy’s sixteenth birthday, Connor burst through the door to his house and started searching for him.

“Murphy! Murph!” He called, looking everywhere for his best friend.

“Oh shit! What the fuck!” Murphy’s panicked voice finally reached Connor’s ears. He followed it upstairs and into Murphy’s room and to the door that connected it to the small bathroom.

“Murphy?”

“Connor!” Murphy sounded terrified and Connor didn’t hesitate. He burst through the bathroom door to find his best friend stark naked, his hand around his cock. “Conn, what’s happening? What the fuck is this?” Murphy didn’t even blink at his best friend seeing him naked. Growing up together, they’d seen each other naked enough times. His face held the same terror Connor heard in his voice and when he looked down he realized why. Murphy’s dick was huge, wider at the base than Connor had ever seen it.

He closed the distance between them and put his hands on Murphy’s shoulders. “It’s your knot, Murph,” he smiled. Leave it to Murphy to not read the literature before he presented. “You’re an Alpha. It’s alright,” he encouraged. “This is a good thing. Do you want me to leave so you can finish?”

“No,” Murphy’s voice was strangled, “Conn, I’m scared.”

“It’s alright,” he soothed. “I’ll stay with you until it goes down.” He walked behind Murphy, wrapped his arms around his torso and lowered them both to the floor. He sat Murphy in between his legs and let his friend stroke himself to orgasm. As Murphy came all over his hand and stomach, his knot swelled to its full size. Murphy leaned his head back on Connor’s shoulder, breathing heavily. 

“Holy shit,” he panted. His dick was still huge and hard.

“It’ll go down in a few minutes,” Connor told him. “Maybe ten or so. Did you read anything about what happens when you present? They gave us a ton of that shit at school,” he reprimanded his friend.

“I skimmed it,” Murphy shrugged. “I didn’t think reading the Alpha stuff was necessary. Figured that would be you.”

Connor shook his head. He wished Murphy had more confidence in himself. It was true that Connor was the louder of the two, the more social. But, since he read the information, he knew that your personality didn’t necessarily predict how you would present. He felt proud of Murphy, knew his father would be proud too. He also felt anxious for his own birthday in two days. 

“When we both have Omegas,” Murphy’s voice broke through his thoughts, “we should live together, make them nest together.”  
Connor smiled, “Well… we’ll see.” He didn’t want to say anything out loud, lest he jinx himself out of Alpha status. But he felt the confidence bloom in his chest all the same. 

**-Connor's Birthday-**

Connor and Murphy waited through the next two days impatiently. Murphy was ready for his best friend to go through the same process and shared everything with him, even though he’d only been an Alpha for two days. When Connor’s birthday finally came (really, they felt like it was taking forever) Murphy went next door and busted into Connor’s house, just as he had two days before.

“Connor!” He called expectantly. He made to run up the stairs to his friend’s room, but stopped when he saw Connor coming down them, straightening his tie for school.

“Mornin’ Murph,” he said flatly.

“Well?”

“Nothing happened,” Connor shrugged. “No big deal. Some people don’t present for a full week after their birthdays. I actually read the material, you know.”

“You’re never gonna let me live that down are you?” Murphy asked, trying to gloss over the moment. Connor was being blase about the whole situation, but Murphy could tell he was disappointed. 

Over the next few days, Murphy ran to Connor’s house, eager and expectant, only to be met with Connor’s disappointed face. And as more time passed, the more worried Connor became. Why hadn’t he presented yet? What was taking so long? He was starting to get anxious as well, because his father’s impatience was making things even worse.  


**-Four Days Later, 7 a.m.-**

On the fourth day after Connor’s birthday, Murphy walked through the door yet again and called his name but was met with silence.

“Connor!” He called again. He walked to the kitchen, no Connor. To the sitting room, still nothing. He walked up the stairs to go to Connor’s room. Just as he entered the bedroom that was identical to his own, he finally heard it. Gut wrenching sobs were coming from the little bathroom. Murphy opened the door to the bathroom and saw his best friend lying on the floor, naked and curled in on himself. His cock was hard and his ass and thighs were covered in shiny slick.

“Connor,” Murphy breathed out.

“Go away, Murph,” Connor sobbed. He was so ashamed. An Omega, he was an Omega. Nothing more than a bitch to be claimed and bred. His father was going to kill him. 

“No, Connor,” Murphy stepped into the small room, “I’m not leaving you.” As he knelt down in front of him, Murphy finally took a breath and smelled Connor’s Omega scent. It filled his senses, gripped his heart, and clouded his head. He felt his cock harden instantly and knew his own scent of arousal was permeating the room.

“It hurts, Murph,” Connor mewled as his first heat sent another tremor down his body. 

“Shhh,” Murphy soothed as he started peeling off his clothes. “I’m here, Conn.” His plan was fully formed before he even had his pants off. When he was completely naked, he laid down behind Connor and wrapped an arm around his shivering frame. “Let me claim you, Connor,” his words were answered by a sharp intake of breath. He knew it was forward and not the way things were done. But he also knew that there was literally nothing that could stop him from claiming his best friend. Tradition might dictate a courtship, but fuck tradition, Murphy thought. “Let me claim you,” he said again, “I’ll protect you from him,” they both knew Connor’s father would be furious at producing an Omega and that he would take it out on his son. “I want you, Connor.” And what he said was true. Connor’s scent consumed him and he wanted nothing more than to have them knotted together. The very idea made Murphy’s cock throb against Connor’s back.

“Murphy,” Connor whimpered. Another shock of heat coursed through him. He knew from his readings that an Omega’s first heat was very intense and almost never sated by an Alpha. What Murphy was offering was the equivalent of a glass of water in the middle of a desert. It would soothe his agony and if they were mated, Connor could leave his house, could leave his controlling father. 

“Please, Connor,” Murphy begged and Connor knew he couldn’t deny him.

“Yes, Alpha,” he sobbed, accepting his station and the sudden direction his life had taken. “Claim me, please.” He moved to get on all fours.

“No,” Murphy stopped him, “on your back.”

Connor did as he was told, protesting as he moved. “But Murph, the classic breeding position is-”

“I know what it is, Connor,” Murphy said gently, kneeling between Connor’s legs, “but I want to look in your eyes the first time I enter you.” Connor shivered again, but this time in anticipation. He never expected to be claimed by Murphy, but now that he accepted it, he was ready to follow any command his Alpha would give him. 

Going on instinct, Murphy pushed Connor’s legs further apart and touched the tip of his finger to Connor’s slick entrance. Connor moaned and writhed at the soft contact, his body begging for more. Murphy slipped the finger inside of him, as though he knew what Connor needed.

“Oh my god!” Connor cried out at the intrusion. It was foreign and intimate and everything he needed and yet not enough at the same time. Murphy slowly pumped the one finger in and out of him for several seconds, staring into the Omega’s eyes the whole time. “More, Alpha, please,” Connor begged. Murphy added another, his cock twitching at Connor’s words. He was going to be Connor’s Alpha and it was everything he never realized he wanted. Murphy used his fingers to prepare his Omega, loving the way Connor squirmed underneath him, whimpering at the sensation of being filled. After several minutes of stretching and preparing, Connor could wait no longer. “I’m ready, Murphy,” he panted.

“Are you sure, Conn? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please, Alpha, please,” Connor sobbed, “I need you inside of me. Please!”

Murphy leaned over his Omega, aligning his cock with Connor’s entrance and began to push himself slowly inside of his new mate. 

“Murphy!” Connor shouted his name once the Alpha’s cock was all the way inside of him. Connor panted, trying to adjust to the fullness. Murphy waited, holding his gaze until he felt Connor’s legs wrap around his hips, urging him to move. Murphy pulled out slowly, leaving just the tip of his cock in before he pushed back into Connor. And again and again and again. With each thrust he increased his speed and changed his angle until he heard Connor cry out.

“Oh my god, Murphy, do that again!” The Alpha obeyed, grinning at being given an order. But he was happy to oblige and pushed his cock against Connor’s prostate over and over. “Need to come!” Connor cried after the third thrust to that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Come for me, Connor,” Murphy’s eyes glowed red, just as Connor’s turned gold, “come for me and I will claim you as my own.” He leaned his chest down so that Connor could get friction against his exposed cock and Connor was coming like he never had before in his life. His come painted their chests as he clenched around Murphy’s cock.

“Connor!” He shouted as the movement caused his own orgasm. As he came, he felt his knot swell and force its way inside of Connor. As soon as it was in, Murphy leaned down and bit into Connor’s neck, just under his new scent glands. Connor cried out at both sensations, but felt his body go limp as Murphy’s teeth sank into his flesh. He could feel Murphy’s seed still spilling inside of him, his knot keeping it from leaking out. When Murphy pulled his teeth from Connor’s neck, he pushed himself up just enough to look into Connor’s eyes.

“Are ye alright, Conn?”

The Omega hummed contentedly and smiled, the fires of his heat cooled for now. Murphy leaned down once more and pressed his lips to Connor’s. It was soft and quick, almost chaste, if it weren’t for the fact their bodies were still connected. Murphy broke the kiss and maneuvered them upright, so that he was leaning against the wall and Connor was in his lap so they could wait out the knot. He ran his hands up and down Connor’s back and smiled when he felt his Omega’s head rest on his shoulder. 

“Connor?”

“Aye?”

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” Murphy admitted. Connor raised his head and looked into his Alpha’s eyes. “I’m in love with you, Connor, I have been for a while.” 

Connor stared at his best friend, his Alpha, his mate, with incredulous eyes just before he assaulted Murphy’s mouth with fierce kisses. Murphy gasped in surprise and Connor slid his tongue into his mouth. Murphy answered with confident licks and touches, holding the back of Connor’s head in place. They kissed until they had no air left in them and finally had to pull away.

“I love you too, Murphy,” Connor whispered.  


**-11 a.m.-**

Murphy paced back and forth between the door to his room and the one to the stairwell. He enjoyed the new heightened senses that came with being an Alpha, but at the moment he was too keyed up to trust his own hearing. He looked in his room once more to confirm that Connor was indeed still asleep and then he heard what he’d been waiting for, the jingle of keys in the lock in the kitchen door. He rushed down the stairs in time to see his mum, Annabelle walking through the door laden with groceries.

“Murphy? What are you doing home from school?”

“Mum, um…..” he rubbed the back of his neck, “something’s happened. I, um, I can explain. It’s just that…well…”

“Spit it out, Murph,” she said sternly.

He took a deep breath, “Connor finally presented today.”

“Okay?” 

“As an Omega,” he finished slowly. And as he said the words, his Omega mother could smell it on her son. Omega, mating, and claiming scents were all over him.

“Murphy MacManus, please tell me that you did not-”

"I did, mum,” he interrupted and then said for clarity, “I claimed Connor.”

Annabelle closed her eyes and started counting to ten.

“Um...mum?”

“Murphy Malachi MacManus, I am praying for patience and acceptance and if you interrupt me again, so help me, I will beat the ever living hell out of you,” she said with her eyes closed.

Murphy smiled just a bit. He knew he was in deep shit (the middle name got used) but by telling him she would beat him, he knew she would forgive him soon. All his life, his parents never raised a hand against him; he wished he could say the same about Connor’s.

She finally opened her eyes and pierced her son with a serious stare. “Where is Connor now?”

“In my bed, asleep,” he mumbled sheepishly. She sighed in resignation.

“You do know that the two of you cannot be separated now. At all.”

“I know, mum,” he said, staring at his feet. He only knew because it had been Connor who read everything they shoved under their noses about presenting and mating and had told him. And Annabelle knew it, too.

“What about his things?” She asked.

“We’ve moved everything he needs to my room,” Murphy answered.

“Does his father know yet?”

Murphy shook his head slowly and Annabelle sighed again. Cillian Flanery was most likely a factor that pushed Murphy to claim Connor in the first place.

“Mum,” Murphy’s quiet voice interrupted her thoughts, “I know I didn’t go about this the right way, but….I….I love him. More than anything. I couldn’t leave him like that this morning. He was in pain and terrified of what his Da would do when he found out. I couldn’t, mum, I just couldn’t.”

Annabelle saw the conflict in her son’s eyes. He hated that he was disappointing his parents and going against the traditions he’d been brought up in, but he was in love. It was clear as day. If she was being honest with herself, she was surprised feelings between the two of them hadn’t surfaced before now. She opened her mouth to encourage him but stopped when they both heard a voice coming from Murphy’s bedroom.

“Alpha?” It was timid, terrified, and full of need, and if Annabelle hadn’t already known that it was Connor, she never would have guessed such a sound could come from the boisterous lad. It broke her heart.

“I gotta go, mum,” Murphy’s voice was strained.

“Go on, take care of him. We’ll figure it out,” she assured him. He disappeared up the stairs and she put her groceries away as quickly as possible before the noises of her son’s mating grew any louder.  


**-Noon-**

Annabelle walked into her husband’s office after rushing out of her home where her son was mating with his best friend. She wasn’t angry or disgusted by it, but it was still difficult to process.

“Annabelle!” Her husband and Alpha looked up from his paperwork as she closed the door and locked it behind her. “What are you doing here?”

She took a deep breath. “I have to tell you something and while I do, I need you to remain calm.”

Noah sighed and put down the report he was holding, “What’s he done, Bells?” He asked using her pet name, getting down to what was always the source of the problem.

“Connor presented as an Omega this morning,” she hedged.

He took a breath, his shoulders going up and then down as he exhaled. “So I suppose Connor’s living with us now.”

“Yes?” She answered slowly. He nodded at her. “He claimed Connor, Noah,” she said to make sure he understood.

“I assumed as much,” he replied, matter of factly. “You’ll need to call the headmaster, I imagine they’ll be the only mated pair in the whole school.”

“Alright?”

“What is it, Bells?”

“This isn’t exactly how I thought this conversation would go.”

He chuckled, “No I suppose you didn’t. When Connor didn’t present on his birthday or the day after, I thought that something like this might happen,” he explained.

“Really?”

Noah nodded, “It’s not an exact science, ye know, but the longer it takes from the date of birth, the higher the chances of an Omega presentation. When Murphy told us last night that he still hadn’t presented, I wondered. Although, I do have to admit that Murphy claiming him so soon isn’t something I seriously considered.” He scratched his chin. “I’m not sure what Cillian will be more furious at, his son presenting as an Omega or the fact that he’s already been claimed.” He shook his head. “Does he know?”

Annabelle shook her head.

“To be honest, I’m not sure of the best way to tell him.” Noah and Annabelle knew well enough about what went on in the Flanery household. They’d seen the bruises, heard some of the things the boys would let slip when they were younger. They’d even heard Connor sneak in most nights for the past ten years but they allowed it, because they knew he was safe. 

“Murphy said they’d already moved what Connor needed, but I’m not exactly sure what that means. He wasn’t able to elaborate much.”

“What do you mean?”

“Connor woke up close to the end of the conversation, and well….you know…”

He laughed out right at his wife’s unwillingness to say that their sixteen year old son went to have sex with his new mate during his first heat. He stood up and walked around his desk so that he could wrap her in his arms. “Oh my love,” he said cradling her head, “don’t you remember how we were when we were young? Your heats made you insatiable,” he teased.

“We weren’t this young,” she countered, wanting none of his tomfoolery at that moment.

“No we weren’t,” he admitted.

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to be done,” she started to cry.

“Just because things are done a certain way, doesn’t mean that works for everyone, love. Murphy and Connor are making their own way. It will be hard, but they have each other. And it will be a mite easier if we’re there to support them. Lord knows Cillian won’t be.”

Annabelle took a deep breath, pulling comfort from her husband’s arms. “How are we going to feed two teenage boys?” 

Noah laughed again. “We’ll find a way,” he said before he kissed her forehead and then her lips.  


**-Noon-**

Murphy held Connor to his chest while they laid in his bed, waiting out his knot for the fourth time that day. This time, Connor’s back was pressed to Murphy’s chest, and the Alpha took full advantage to pepper kisses across his Omega’s shoulders.

“We should eat, love,” Murphy whispered. 

“Aye, we should,” Connor agreed. “I think I’ll be able to focus on something other than your cock for at least an hour.” His words were teasing but his tone was not. Murphy held him tighter. He knew Connor was still uncomfortable with being an Omega, it hadn’t even been a full day after all. 

“It will get better,” Murphy soothed. “No one will ever take advantage of you, Conn, not even me.”

“I know,” he sighed, “Thank you, Murphy.” He was so grateful to be claimed by someone he’d known all his life, someone he trusted, who didn’t even consider the possibility of another mate. “I love you,” he whispered to his Alpha, like he was still getting used to the words on his tongue.

“I love you, too, Connor,” he whispered back. 

“I’m scared.”

“Of what, love?” Murphy asked.

“Everything,” Connor answered. “How your da will react. How this will work. I can’t stand to be away from you, Murph. Even the thought of it causes me physical pain. So will I live here? What will my da do when he finds out? If he tries to hurt you, Murphy, I-“

“Hey,” Murphy pet his hair, trying to calm him, “don’t let's get carried away with what if’s right now. It won’t do any good. Whatever happens, I swear to you Connor, I will not leave your side. No matter what. To answer one of your questions, yes you will live here. We’ll have to go back for the rest of your stuff. I only grabbed enough clothes for you for a few days.” He felt Connor shaking and he held him as tightly as he could. “Let it out, love, just let it go,” he ordered gently and held his mate as he sobbed. He knew this wasn’t what Connor had planned for himself, knew he always thought he’d be an Alpha, even if he never said it out loud. “I’ve got you, Omega, I will always be here for you,” he told Connor softly. His knot finally went down and he felt himself slip from Connor’s body. The whimper Connor reluctantly released almost made him hard again. He leaned up and kissed him on the forehead. “Let’s get dressed and get something to eat.”  


**-6 p.m.-**

The hard knock on the kitchen door was all it took for Connor to be wound tighter than a spring. Annabelle had been setting the table, Noah was sitting at the head of it, reading the newspaper. They both looked to Connor and then at each other. Murphy came thundering down the stairs, already alerted to Connor’s stress. 

“C’mon, Conn,” Murphy wrapped a hand gently around Connor’s arm and pulled him to the sitting room. It was all part of the plan Noah had carefully explained once he got home. Keep Connor out of sight of his father unless absolutely necessary.

Once Noah was certain the boys were safely in the other room, he nodded to Annabelle who went and opened the door. 

“Evening, Cillian, what can I do for you?”

“I’m looking for Connor, is he here?” Cillian asked from the doorway.

“He is,” Annabelle answered guardedly.

“Can you send him back home, it’s time for dinner.” At this statement, Noah stood and moved between his mate and the other Alpha.

“Actually, Cillian,” Noah said evenly, “Connor will be staying with us.” He didn’t elaborate, hoping that would be enough, knowing all the while that it was futile.

Cillian took in a deep breath, most likely to control his anger, but he detected the new scent. “An Omega? Murphy mate already?” He asked condescendingly. 

“Actually,” Noah said again, “he did. He claimed Connor this morning after he presented.”

Cillian chuckled, “Very funny, Noah. My son would not have presented as an Omega.”

“He can and he did,” Noah replied calmly. “Murphy found him just as his heat was starting and he claimed him. It’s not necessarily the way we wanted things to go but we understand and support that Connor is Murphy’s responsibility now.”

“Fuck you, Noah,” Cillian shoved past the other Alpha and into the kitchen, “where the fuck is my son? Connor! Get your sorry ass in here now!”

“You will not use language like that in my home!” Annabelle fussed at him but Cillian ignored her. 

“Connor!” He roared, but it was Murphy who appeared in the doorway. 

“What do you want with him?” The young Alpha growled.

“He is my son, what I want with him is none of your concern.”

“He is my mate, so it very much is my concern.”

“Prove it,” Cillian spat, “prove you claimed him.”

“You can’t already smell that?” Murphy was surprised. Even he knew the scent of their mating was all over him and the house.

“I smell that you’ve mated with some Omega bitch in heat, that doesn’t prove anything.”

“His scent hasn’t changed that much,” Murphy rolled his eyes. 

“Murph,” the hesitant voice made everyone in the room freeze, “let me show him. He won’t leave until he sees it.”

Murphy clenched his fists but he knew Connor was right. He reached behind him and took his mate’s hand and together they stepped into the kitchen. Murphy stayed between Connor and his father but made sure Cillian had full view of the left side of Connor’s neck. The Omega had the collar of his shirt pulled away to reveal the fresh claiming mark.

“There’s your proof,” Connor said, “now you can go.”

“You little bastard-“

“Get out!” Murphy yelled at him. “Get out and leave him be!”

Connor heard Murphy’s words as though they were being yelled from a far off point. His vision tunneled and he saw his father attack his mate, saw Murphy fall to the ground. At that sight, his eyes snapped back to the present with one and only one instinct: _protect Alpha_. Before Cillian could even move, Connor stepped in front of his mate, raised his foot so that it met his father’s chest, and kicked with every ounce of strength he had. Cillian’s body flew out the door and he landed hard on the ground. 

“You will not touch him!” He roared and Cillian paled at his son’s fury. Murphy immediately moved to Connor’s side. 

“It’s time for you to go,” Noah told the man, “Connor will be living with us from now on. The boys will move the rest of his things tomorrow. You are not welcome in this house unless you come to terms with this and can treat this family with respect. Get out.” 

For Once, Cillian scrambled to obey and Noah slammed the door, keeping him out. At the sound of the thud, all the fight leached out of Connor and he felt his knees buckle.

“Whoa,” Murphy said as he caught his Omega before he could hit the floor. 

“Alpha,” Connor whimpered. All of his emotions were overwhelming and the vision he had completely sapped him of his strength. 

“I’ve gotcha, Conn,” Murphy lowered them both to the floor, “It’s alright now.” He cradled his mate so that he was sitting in his lap, his head lying on his shoulder. Murphy rocked him and ran his hand up and down his arm as Connor shivered uncontrollably. “Shh Omega, my brave Connor,” Murphy whispered in his ear, “my brave Omega.”

Noah and Annabelle stood frozen watching and listening to them. It had only been a day and already their bond was stronger than some mates achieved in a lifetime. Murphy was so attuned to what his mate needed, soothing him gently and holding him close after the encounter with his father. Connor had always been a rambunctious, loud, and confident child in all areas of his life except for the relationship with his father. Cillian made him feel weak and helpless and unable to stand up for himself no matter how hard he tried.

Unfortunately, the fight with Cillian had taken the hour that they’d planned on eating with. Connor’s shivering turned to trembles and his breath came in pants as he felt his slick start to leak out of him. Murphy smelled it immediately.

“Mum, Da? Save a plate for us?” His parents nodded. “Should I take him to the tool shed?” He asked for the sake of modesty. He knew his mother was less than thrilled to hear the noises they’d made earlier that day.

“We’ll eat outside,” Noah answered, fishing in his pocket. “Connor, you should take one of these before you go upstairs.” He handed the little packet to the newest member of his family. Connor looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Suppressants?” 

Noah shook his head, “Preventatives. Not sure the two of you are ready for a litter yet,” he smiled knowingly as Connor blushed. Annabelle poured him a glass of water and Connor washed the pill down with trembling hands. “You’ll need to take one every day while you’re in heat.”

Murphy looked up at his father with gratitude. Noah nodded at him and touched the top of his head in silent blessing. He moved to give them space and Murphy stood gracefully, still cradling Connor to his chest. He carried his Omega up the stairs as though he weighed nothing and Connor marveled at his mate’s strength. By the time Murphy laid him on the bed, he was soaked with slick and his heat was becoming a raging fire consuming his entire body.

“Alpha,” he whimpered in need.

“I’m here, Connor,” he leaned back to peel off his own clothes before stripping the writhing man on his bed. “My god, Conn, you’re so fucking beautiful. My beautiful mate.” He crawled on top of Connor.

“Murphy,” he begged, “need you inside of me. Please, need your knot, Alpha, please.”

“Anything for you, love.” He kissed his mate, taking control of his mouth, possessing every inch of him, until they were both breathless and Connor was rutting up against his stomach with pure need. He pulled away and sat back. “Roll over for me, Omega.” The order was gentle but Connor scrambled to comply, no longer able to deny his nature. 

Slick gushed from his hole as bared himself for his Alpha, completely unafraid of what he was. Perhaps it was because there was someone who told him that it was alright to present as Omega; perhaps it was because he was away from his father for the first time in his life; or perhaps it was just because it was Murphy and Connor knew he could trust him with his life and being his mate was easier than breathing. Whatever the reason, Connor felt himself giving everything over to his Alpha, letting go of every fear he ever had and simply let himself be Murphy’s, body and soul.

“Alpha, please,” he insisted. Connor felt his fingers disappear, only to be replaced by the head of his cock. He was still loose from earlier and Murphy thrust into him with enough force to push him forward. Murphy leaned down over Connor’s back as he started a rhythm.

“Mine,” he growled, smelling Connor’s submission.

“Yes,” Connor gasped, “all yours, Alpha. Only yours.” He bared his neck and Murphy kissed and sucked at the skin, running his tongue gently over the claiming mark. He wrapped his hands around Connor’s wrists and angled himself down to hit that spot that caused the most delicious cries in his Omega.

Connor gasped as Murphy started hitting his prostate over and over. “Murphy! Yes! I- please, I need- I need-“ he couldn’t form a coherent thought.

“Come for me, love,” Murphy whispered in his ear as he thrust deep within his mate. He pushed Connor’s body to the bed and it was all the friction he needed. He came hard, spilling onto the sheets below him, clenching around Murphy as though he’d never let him go. With a loud cry, Murphy let go and spurted his seed deep within his mate. His knot swelled and Connor cried out as it popped into place and extend his orgasm. 

“Murphy,” Connor sobbed, not exactly knowing why he was crying, only that he had no control over his emotions.

“It’s alright, love,” Murphy ran his fingers through Connor’s hair. He could still feel his cock twitching, his come still filling his mate. “My Omega,” he crooned.

“Alpha,” Connor whimpered.

“I’m here, love. Have the fires died?”

“Only a little,” Connor admitted.

“I’ll knot you again and again until they have,” he promised and Connor purred under him.

“Thank you, Murphy,” he sighed in contentment.

“I’ll always be here for you, Connor.”

“I know. I just-”

“I know. T’will get easier, you know.”

“Only with you, Murph.”

Murphy kissed the still new mating bite and felt Connor shiver under him. “I love you, Connor. I always have and I always will.”

“I love you, too, Murphy. Alpha,” he lifted his head so that he could nuzzle their cheeks together, “my Alpha.”


End file.
